


Crossing Field

by Bxanie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Also Lisa is a cat, F/F, Fluffy, Game!au, One-Shot, They're in a video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: When Yukina gets trapped in her father's online game, she meets a girl that is a lot more interesting than she lets on.





	Crossing Field

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one-shot. Might make it into a short multi-chapter series if there is enough interest in it. But probably not.

_"Yukina. Trust me on this. This will be the greatest game ever."_

Yukina let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. She would be able to relax for a little right? Rest her mind before going out there again. Besides, the wind blowing through her hair felt _very_ nice. She could take a nap on the spot. 

She moved a hand from beneath her to adjust her hat and let it cover her face. She pushed back against the tree a little more and let out another content sigh. Perhaps it was finally time to get some rest. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Soon enough she started to feel heavy, as if falling into a deep, long sleep...

"You know~ It's not safe to just sleep around here. Someone might rob you! The police guild is a mess right now!" Yukina's eyes sprang up, and the hat fell from her head. When she looked at the person who intruded her nap, a soft blush appeared on her face. 

The girl was like a cat...she had huge, most likely soft, ears poking out of the top of her head and a tail swishing behind her. Her facial features were soft and gentle that, on top of a bright smile, made the girl radiate warmth. Yukina had to avert her gaze for a second so she could calm her heart, but most importantly, let the blood rush away from her cheeks. 

This always happened whenever she met a Kat- she'd get embarrassed. But there was something about this girl. Was it the fact that she looked so friendly? Or perhaps that she wasn't in full armor like the other Kats she had met? Or was it because she was a gi-

Yukina shook her head quickly. She didn't want to think about that right now. After all, the girl in front of her started to look a little puzzled and the _last_  thing Yukina wanted to do was explain herself. 

"I don't really have anything worth robbing."

"Maybe they'll steal your heart? ~ Though it seems like I got the first go at that!" 

Yukina needed a second to let that sentence process. When she did, her cheeks only got even more pink than they had been before. 

"Excuse me?"

"I'm only joking." 

The Kat girl moved and after some shuffling, she layed down on the grass next to her, with both hands resting under her head. She stared up at the sun with a little grin on her lips. Yukina became a little breathless all of a sudden. 

"So, what are you doing here all by yourself? Do you not have a guild? A home? Some friends or party members to hang with? I'm not kidding when I say it's dangerous to be by yourself." 

Didn't that mean being around a stranger such as herself was dangerous as well? Yet, Yukina felt relaxed, her mind at ease around the girl. She sighed and sank further down against the tree. 

"My dad made this game."

The kat girl suddenly sat up in shock. She crawled over to Yukina as well. 

"You don't say? Wow. That's incredible." 

"Yes, but he also trapped all of us in here"

"....aaaand?"

"....Doesn't that mean you hate me now? Since I'm related to him?" 

Yukina had a clear view of the girl's face again now that she had sat up. The girl's lips curled into a smile and her eyes softened. There was something about her that Yukina couldn't quite describe. She made her feel something so familiar yet so distant...

....She made her feel safe - but most of all - comfortable. Like a warm blanket on a cold December night. Something about those eyes were just so trustworthy...

"I don't at all. Actually, I think I should stay with you to keep you safe! Since you don't seem to be in a guild and people might be after you and all." 

Yukina could see the girl opening her game menu. A view taps later a pop-up window appeared in front of her own eyes and she stared up at the message. 

 

_Friend request received._

_Lisa Imai_

_Level 36 (Berserker)_

 

"Berserker? I assumed you to be a cleric"

"Says the bard."

Yukina shot one more look at Lisa and tapped the 'Accept' button with a chuckle. _A berserker huh? She sure doesn't look like it without all the armor on....but...._

_She does look like someone who would want to protect others._

"It's a deal then. I expect you to keep me safe, and in return, I'll heal you until we get out of here."

Lisa held out her hand and smiled. Yukina took it after raising an eyebrow. 

"My name is Lisa. What's yours?"

"Yukina. Yukina Minato." 

"It's nice to work with you Yukina!" 

"....Same here." 

_Wait a second....._

_...Didn't she just see my name when she send me that friend request?_

Yukina only now realised she was holding the girl's hand quite firmly and that shit-eating grin on Lisa's face told her that she had been played. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> Tumblr: Kanabxanie


End file.
